Human
Overview Humans are a race that is very weak in singular terms, but when in large groups and forming bonds as a team, they can rise to a very powerful force very quickly. Humans are the ones who ruled the lands after the [[Demon|'Demons']] were sealed off, mainly because the [[Fairy|'Fairies']] have their own [[Fairy King Forest|'forests']], the [[Goddess|'Goddesses']] nearly went extinct, and the [[Giant|'Giant']] Race went off to a distant land (some rumors spread around that they went underground). One of the largest cities in the [[Ruins of Avalon (The Book Series)|'Ruins of Avalon']] book is [[Danafall|'Danafall']]. That is where King Katra reigns and where the Demon seal is secretly kept safe. Most humans follow the ways of being knights or mages. Knights'Knights are one of the most common roles most humans take, they train in sword fighting and are ranked on their power levels and their deeds. Here is the list of ranks based on [[Power Level|'Power Level]]: Rookie: Power Level of 50-150 Apprentice: Power Level of 150-200 Ace: Power Level of 200-500 Holy Knight: Power Level of 500-700 Platinum Holy Knight: Power Level of 700-900 Diamond Holy Knight: Power Level of 900-1,300 Master Holy Knight: Power Level of 1,500-20,000 Grand-master Holy Knight: Power Level of 20,000+ (Chosen by the King) Eternal Knight: Power Level of 30,000+ Other Ranks:Assassin: Power Level of 500-700 Dark: Power Level of 600-1,100 Strike Force: Power Level of 3,000+ Mages'''Mages are people who wield magic by going through mental training rather than physical training. Mages have a higher amount of power in magic than knights. '''Wizards '''are a subclass of mages, humans that do magic for a living. There are two types of magic mages use. There is caster magic and holder magic. Caster magic is magic exhibited by the mage themselves. Mages that use caster magic have a lot more physical strength than those who use holder magic. Holder magic is magic that requires some sort of external object or force to be cast. Both types require the mage to have enough magic power inside themselves to cast whatever spell or ability they are using. In the case that a mage's magic power runs out, they will drop to the ground exhausted, and also unable to cast any more spells. There are currently three main types of mages: '''Legal mages '''are magic users who '''take on legal jobs and are officially recognized by the magic council. They are most likely in one of the guilds under the council. Dark mages '''are magic users who are '''part of illegal guilds not recognized by the magic council and/or take on illegal jobs that more than likely include kidnapping and murdering a target. 'Independent mages '''are magic users who are '''not part of a guild that is officially recognized by the magic council. '''Independent mages are usually, however, not part of ''any guild and take on jobs from anonymous/random sources. Also, in any given guild, there is the possibility of '''S-Class mages. '''S-Class mages are a sub-class of mages that are allowed to take on difficult but higher-paying S-Class jobs. Category:Races Category:Mage Category:Wizard Category:Human